


the roof is on fire

by blackgoliath



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, ahah i am so sorry, firemen au, hints of jeanmarco ayoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackgoliath/pseuds/blackgoliath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>attack on titan firemen au in which everyone is alive but bertholdt almost isn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	the roof is on fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isengard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isengard/gifts).



When the beams come crashing down on top of him, the last thing Bertholdt wonders before he blacks out is why Reiner’s looking at him like that, eyes wide and mouth open, face ashen with terror. 

When he wakes up he can’t see anything at all; it’s dark, and his throat and lungs are burning with smoke and dust. There’s a dull pain in his chest that sharpens every time he breathes, and he thinks his leg is broken. He tries to move and has to suck in a breath to keep from crying out, everything hurts too much, the heavy weight of the fallen ceiling pinning him down to the floor, the debris groaning ominously as it shifts above him. He decides that staying still is probably his best option, and he squeezes his eyes shut to keep the tears back.

I can’t die here, he thinks. Not like this. He should’ve been more careful, should’ve paid more attention, but it was a routine job, one they’d done hundreds of times before - an abandoned building burned down and they had to check it out once the fire was out. The place seemed stable when they walked in, and Bertholdt, like an idiot, let himself relax. Reiner was talking about dinner, some surprise he had in store for the two of them. Bertholdt didn’t pay much attention to the details. He was too busy watching the way Reiner’s eyes lit up when he talked about it. 

And then, of course, _this_ happened.

He’s getting really into feeling sorry for himself and listing all of the regrets he has (it would’ve been nice to see the Grand Canyon at least once in person, he laments. And he still hasn’t seen Star Wars) when the weight above him shifts, the creaking of the boards rubbing against each other louder than ever, and he thinks, _this is it, this is the end, I’m going to die right now_. And then a hole opens up between the debris and Eren’s face blocks out the light that streams in.

"Found him!" he yells, and Bertholdt winces.

"Ow."

"Hey, don’t complain." Eren lifts an especially large board a little higher, enough that Bertholdt can see Mikasa and Arwin nearby, helping to dig Bertl out. "I could leave you in there."

Bertholdt winces, and then winces again as his ribs scream in protest. “Please don’t.”

"If you did," Reiner says, from somewhere Bertholdt can’t see, "I’d shove a fire ax so far up your ass—"

"What is it with you and shoving things up people’s asses?" And that’s Jean, which means Marco can’t be far behind, and Bertholdt finally relaxes. That’s almost their entire crew (Ymir and Christa are on vacation, or he’s sure they’d be out there helping too) and knowing they’re there, hearing the sounds of them bickering as they pull away the debris pinning him, is almost enough to make him forget how really really badly everything hurts.

When the last beam is pulled away and there’s a hole large enough for him to fit through, it’s Reiner who’s there, holding out a hand for Bertholdt to take.

"Can you crawl out?" he asks. Bertholdt shakes his head.

"No, I think—I think my leg’s broken, and my ribs—"

"Hey, it’s fine, you’re okay, we’ll just come in and get you." Not him personally, of course, he’s too big, but Reiner sends in Mikasa, who carefully pulls Bertholdt out of harm’s way. When he’s free the others drop their loads and the broken beams tumble in on each other, sending a large cloud of dust bursting up toward the ceiling. Bertholdt tries not to think about what would have happened to him if he’d been in there when it collapsed.

"Thanks, guys," he says, grimacing as Mikasa gently lays him on his back on the floor. He can feel sweat pouring down his face from beneath his helmet; he’s glad for it, because it hides the tears of pain. 

"Leave no man behind, remember?" Jean quips. 

"You’re lucky you weren’t crushed to death," is Annie’s contribution. Bertholdt hadn’t seen or heard her until then but of course she’s there, and judging by her grip on Reiner’s arm, she’s the only thing keeping him from picking Bertholdt up and carrying him to the hospital himself.

Bertholdt manages a weak chuckle. It hurts. “Uh, thanks.”

He’s carried out of the warehouse on one of the stretchers from the trucks, installed after what happened to Marco. Annie finally lets Reiner go and he’s at Bertholdt’s side, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"I thought I’d lost you," he says, voice tense. Bertholdt knows he won’t start crying, but worries anyway. If Reiner starts crying Bertholdt definitely will and he doubts his ribs could handle it.

"When I saw those beams fall on you, I—" he tries, and stops, and shakes his head. His smile is tight, controlled. "I’m just glad you’re okay."

"That makes two of us." Bertholdt’s smile is pained. "And could you maybe, um, ease up on my hand? I don’t want that broken, too." Reiner manages a laugh as he loosens his fingers, allowing the blood to rush back into Bertholdt’s. The tingling reminds him. 

"What were you saying before? About a surprise? Before the whole, you know."

"Oh, right." Reiner shrugs. "It’s not important right now. Let’s just get you to the hospital." 

The paramedics arrive and Bertholdt gets a real stretcher and a morphine injection (“This is the best I’ve felt all year!” he exclaims hoarsely as they load him onto the ambulance); Reiner can’t come with him - they still have to finish clearing the building - but promises he’ll come as soon as he can. It’s enough for Bertholdt. Reiner’s as dependable as a golden retriever. Or maybe a really attractive, really loyal pet rock.

Pet rocks were always there for you and you could always count on them to be themselves. Reiner was a lot like that.

Still, Bertl wishes he wasn’t alone in the ambulance with the paramedics. He’s still rattled from his near-death experience and he wants someone there, someone he cares about. The dark-skinned woman in the white uniform doesn’t really cut it, so as they speed off to the hospital he closes his eyes and imagines Reiner, or Annie, or Eren is sitting with him. Even Levi would’ve been fine, though Bertholdt’s sure their Watch Manager would get in the paramedic’s way while trying to wipe off Bertholdt’s dirty and sweaty face with a wet nap or something. 

By the time they reach the hospital he’s fast asleep. No concussion according to the paramedic, which means he’s allowed to drift off, and even though he wants to be awake when Reiner shows up he can’t keep his eyes open for very long. He sleeps for hours, a deep, dreamless sleep, the eventual nightmares staying away for now, and when he wakes up with morning sunlight streaming through the window of his room he’s surrounded by flowers and Reiner’s at his side.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Reiner says with a smile.

"That is so cliche."

Reiner shrugs. “I guess it is, a little.” He inclines his head at a tray of vanilla pudding, water, and a reddish-yellow ooze Bertholdt assumes is spaghetti on the bedside table. “I watched your breakfast for you.”

Bertholdt tries very hard not to make a disgusted face, and fails. “That looks awful.”

"Yeah, it really, really does. But that’s what you get for nearly dying on me."

"But I didn’t!" Bertholdt protests. "I think I deserve something edible for that." Despite their joking, light tones, Bertholdt can feel the tension like he can feel the painful vice his ribs have become. He shifts, winces, and decides instead to wave Reiner closer.

"C’mere for a second." Reiner leans in, closer and closer with each wave of Bertholdt’s hand, and when he’s close enough Bertholdt closes the distance between them and gives him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I’m fine." Bertholdt strokes a thumb over Reiner’s cheek and smiles. "Okay, not really fine, but I’m alive. And I’m _going_ to be fine. My injuries aren’t that bad.” Though they are still pretty bad, he adds silently.

"Yeah, I guess you’re right." Reiner leans into the touch, lips curving of their own accord. "You’re way better off than Marco was."

"Yes, yes I am, and thank you for reminding me of what I _could_ have looked like.”

"Don’t say that around Jean or he’ll break your other leg," Reiner teases, and presses his lips to the palm of Bertholdt’s hand, leaving them there for a moment before pulling away and standing up.

"I almost forgot." He walks to the door, past the empty second bed, and when he comes back he’s carrying a medium-sized cardboard box. Reiner sits back down and sets it on his lap, pulling the tape keeping it shut as he talks.

"Do you know what this is?"

"Uh." Bertholdt tries to crane his neck to see inside without moving his body, but Reiner is holding the box at such an angle that he can’t see anything. "A box?"

"You remember that photoshoot thing we did a while back? For that calendar?" Reiner has the box open now. "The one where we—"

"—wore nothing but our underwear? Yeah, I remember that one." If it didn’t hurt so much Bertholdt would be laughing. He hadn’t thought about that photoshoot in months. "Is that the calendars?"

"You bet." Reiner takes the first in the box and tears off the plastic covering, then hands it to Bertholdt. "Take a look, Mr. November."

"Oh my God." Bertholdt can’t stop the laughter as he flips through the pages, from January - starring Eren - through to November, where he sees himself standing tall with a fire ax resting on his shoulder, his helmet tilted coyly on his head, and a pair of fire engine red spankies covering up his personal bits. His other hand is pressed to his chest, as though that will ease the sharp pains that slice through him every time he fights back a laugh, and he can see Reiner’s ear-to-ear grin out of the corner of his eye.

"I still can’t believe we did this," Bertholdt wheezes, and as he flips to the next page, Reiner’s page, his heart skips a beat and his mouth drops. He can hear Reiner get up out of the chair but it barely registers, almost as if the sound is coming to him from far away, just like Reiner’s voice.

"I had this one made special," Reiner’s saying as Bertholdt struggles to remember how to breathe. "Christa was more than happy to do it for me." Bertholdt finally turns his head just in time to see Reiner copy the picture of himself, his arms holding a ring box up to Bertholdt as he drops to one knee.

"Bertholdt Fubar," he begins, over the sound of Bertl’s labored breathing, "Will you marry me?"

For a whole minute Bertholdt stares at him, then finally squeaks, “You’re going to give me a heart attack.”

Reiner’s smile never wavers. “Is that a yes?”

"Yes it’s a yes!" Bertholdt remembers at the last second that, no, he can’t jump from the hospital bed into Reiner’s arms. "But I mean it, you shouldn’t spring something like this on someone in my condition! I just—I can’t—" His face is starting to hurt too, and he realizes it’s because of how big his grin is. "Come here, you jerk." Reiner easily moves up into Bertholdt’s embrace, and they’re glued to each other until Bertholdt has to pull away and lean back against his pillows, face contorted in pain.

"Maybe that wasn’t such a good idea."

"I should probably go, let you get your rest," Reiner says, somewhat guiltily. Bertholdt shoots him a glare with all the venom he can muster, which, for Bertholdt, is not that much.

"Don’t you dare think you’re leaving with my ring," he snaps, and Reiner laughs. He gently takes Bertholdt’s hand and slips the silver band onto Bertholdt’s finger.

"Sorry it’s not that fancy or anything, it’s the best I could get—"

"It’s perfect," Bertholdt interrupts, and Reiner leans down to kiss his forehead. 

"Alright, future Mr. Reiner Braun, you get some sleep and heal up so we can start planning this wedding."

"No, no, you’re taking my last name,” Bertholdt teases as Reiner walks away. He’s awarded with an over-the-shoulder grin and a shrug.

"Why not both?"

"How about we talk about it later." Bertholdt’s already playing with the ring as he adds, "I love you, future Mr. Bertholdt Fubar."

Reiner pauses and turns back at the door with an easy smile. “I love you too, but only on one condition.” 

Bertholdt stops checking out his ring to glance up at Reiner. “What’s that?”

"You don’t get into any more accidents like this one ever again." 

Bertholdt’s lips curve and he brings his shiny new engagement ring to his lips. He doesn’t think about the short life of a fireman, and he doesn’t think about how Reiner may be jinxing him - or both of them - by saying anything. Instead, he says, “I promise.”

And that’s enough, for now. After all, Reiner isn’t the only dependable one on the team; Bertholdt always sticks to his word, too.

**Author's Note:**

> haha so this is a present for isengard and the first thing i've written in weeks so i'm proud of it and also sorry
> 
> none of the characters belong to me etc. etc.


End file.
